


Hear their words

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Series: The Dark One and The Evil Queen [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: SQ Prompt: Takes place after the Season 5 finale, The Evil Queen comes back to storybrooke and decides to use the potion (that split herself from Regina) on Emma. The Dark Swan is back and leaves with the Evil Queen. After a while of nothing happening in storybrooke since, Emma and Regina eventually finds them. Dark Swan & Evil Queen pairing. ;)





	Hear their words

**Author's Note:**

> A/n I kinda like to dub this as DarkSwanQueen xD  
> I hope you like my intake. In case you play Dishonored I admit taking inspiration from the times the Outsider brings Corvo and Emily to their own realm as a description of the magic pocket. At first I thought on the vault but Regina would’ve probably spotted herself back there so… magic pocket it is xD

 

“Look what the wind has finally brought us.”

The words were said slowly and with a smirk stretching over every vowel as Emma turned her hands into fists while both she and Regina entered into the magic pocket they had finally found after weeks of searching. At her side, the former queen placed a soft hand over her shoulder; a small warning not only for her but to the woman that stood tall and lanky in front of them.

Black leather losing itself around the dark edges and shadows the pocket seemed to be full of, green eyes narrowed as a giggle erupted from dark red lips. Magic crackling on her body, Emma tried not to shudder as her own self looked back at her; white hair framing a face that, unlike her, seemed to show no qualms on keep looking at her. Eyes as bottomless as the ocean.

A second presence let itself known in the form of a whisper and a scorching breeze that caressed Emma’s nape like probing fingers; the ghost of a kiss being placed just beneath her ear before she could even think on turning towards it.

Regina’s calm demeanor shattered, however, the moment the lips turned less ghost-like and more real, a playful hand grazing her left wrist by the moment Regina’s voice rose above the small moan Emma’s throat seemed intent on producing.

_“Let her go.”_

Emma could feel the body behind her move and walk away but she didn’t quite turn until she felt Regina’s hand on the spot the Evil Queen’s had had hers. The monarch, however opted to let herself visible just next to the Dark One with her lips turned into a curt smile; one that reached her brown eyes in where swirls of purple glowed warningly.

“Don’t tell me what to do here; Regina.” The Evil Queen’s reply floated towards the two women as if being underwater, the sound seeming to reach their ears for many places at once as a muffled laughter from the white-haired Emma suddenly rose, erasing everything but the four of them. Winking at Emma while interlacing her fingers with the Dark One, the Evil Queen rose her right elbow, letting the snug clothing of her black dress gape on her clavicle, creating shadows Emma could feel herself about to fall through them. “I was just saying hi after all.”

A muttered curse escaped Regina’s lips but she said nothing, as Emma took a sharp intake of breath as the black void around them morphed, shapes changing for a few dizzy moments until everything settled once again.

“After so long…” The Dark One said while pouting, eyes flashing with dirty white power as she stepped in front and, suddenly, behind Emma and Regina. “We were starting to think you didn’t want to find us.”

In a flash, Emma’s mind brought her back to the day a few weeks ago, back when her lungs and throat had been filled with the burning potion that had washed everything away but pain until, sobbing, she had felt her entire being been ripped apart. The memory left her dizzy and she stumbled forward as the Queen shooed the Dark One away with one smile and a kiss she very much tried to ignore. Grunting slightly and trying to move her feet towards the couple, which suddenly felt much more difficult than before, she felt Regina’s fingers tracing her skin in a warning, a call she nodded at before slouching, anger all but leaving her.

That had been the first thing that had told them something was wrong. The excruciating pain had resulted in her passing out; a maddening giggle on her ears as she tried to grasp the air around her, fingers numb. However, after being woken up by a worried Regina the lack of anger, of brashness, was what made the two of them suspect what had happened. Even more so when her magic, the one she had become accustomed to, felt weaker, lighter in a way she didn’t truly understand. The presence of the Queen, the hazy memory of the potion, came back as she swallowed down, looking at the other versions of them.

“We want you to go away.” Regina’s voice broke through the memories and thoughts, her tone brisk and calming as a cold cloth could be on Emma’s suddenly feverish skin. However, it lacked the bite she usually could have felt on the back of each word; cutting and sure of herself in a way the Queen was but the mayor wasn’t and Emma could see it on the way her other her rolled her eyes amusedly as she touched the Queen’s cheek in a gesture she felt as if being far too private, far too warm for her.

Moving away from the Queen, her very silhouette transforming into shadow that lapped the world around them as it changed; voice echoing as it grew once again, the Dark One spoke. Her voice threatening, her fingers claw-like as she moved her hands, creating thousands of sparks that slit open the darkness that all of a sudden surrounded her only to disappear in the blink of an eye.

“You should really start thinking twice before telling her to go away, Regina.” The white-haired woman muttered darkly, halting and smirking as Emma put herself between her and Regina. “How about you, savior?” The last word as acid as vitriol. “Do you want me gone?”

It was a tricky question, Emma thought. One she really didn’t have an answer for it. As opposed to Regina’s original idea, she had never wanted to split and so, as she stared at the woman she had been once, she felt stunned while Regina growled, positioning herself next to instead of behind her with a warning look towards both herself and the Dark One that got her to shake her head, slowly at first, as she tried to clear her head.

“That’s not important.” She managed to reply, eyeing the Queen and tightening her jaw while she did so, teeth protesting for a moment. “Why?” She failed to finish the question, The Queen’s laughter echoing while she walked next to The Dark One, hand snaking up the other woman’s back, drawing impossible lines Emma felt too dizzy to even look at.

“Why I brought the potion to the station? Why did I give it to you?”

The almost feline-like grin both women had now made Emma stare at Regina uneasily; noting the way the brunette kept eyeing the Queen with something close to worry on her features. A look, the blonde thought, that been permanently fixtured on the older woman’s face the moment she had had her head clear enough to be able to explain what had happened.

“I think we both prefer for you both to keep guessing.” The Dark One replied, red lips leaving an imprint on The Queen’s face the regal woman didn’t do anything to erase. “Perhaps you learn a thing of you about yourselves.” And, with one final twitch of her hand Emma felt her body being propelled out of the pocket, magic closing around her only to release her alongside with Regina back at the clearing they had found before while following the magic markings their doppelgangers had left on their wake.

“Fuck.”


End file.
